bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/Life In Carcer City For C-Money: Chapter 3
Return Of An Old Friend I woke up from my nap, hearing what sounded like screaming. I got up from my bed and walked outside to see that her boyfriend, Stan Leroy, was holding her by her shoulders. Stan was this renowned drug dealer throughout the state. If there was ever a drug you needed for an addiction or for a project, Stan's your man. But I didn't like him one bit though. He may be well-known for his supply of drugs, but he is also well-known for his atittude. If he gets ripped off even by 1%, he'll holler at you and even threaten to kill you. He may have even killed someone before, but I don't want to find out for sure if he did or not. He has been dating my mom for over a year now and has been supplying her for nearly four years. Him and I don't get along and my mom always blames me for starting shit, even if he was the one who said something to me first. "I'm sorry I've scared you", he told my mom as he held her in his arms. "What are you doing back, darling?" she asked him. "I sold my supply of acid to the Russian Mafia down in Liberty City and got a huge payment. I wanted to come by and buy you some dinner or something. Maybe at that new Italian Resturant that just recently opened at the Carcer Plaza", he told her. "Aww, that's sweet", she said. "Pu-lease", I moaned outloud. They both turned to me and my mom said aggresively, "What are you doing here?" "It's half my house", I stated. "You know better than to be here when I got company", she stated. "No I don't, cause that ain't a real rule", I spat out. "Kid, do what your said and get the fuck out", he spat out at me. "Go fuck yourself", I told him. That was when he went up to my personal space and put his nose right into my face. "You better show me some respect kid, or bad things will happen to you that your lovely mother won't even have control over", he threatened. He stepped away from me and then mom said, "You need to leave now". "Fine", I said. When I went to the door, I gave them one final insult. "Bitch and cocksucker". I then quickly exit the building before he could do anything about what I said. Just when I knew I was in the safe, a.k.a. the public, I took out his wallet that I stole from him back in the kitchen. I took all his money out, which was at least $1,000 and I tossed his wallet next to his car. His car was a chrome BF Injection. No car in the state was quite unique just like this one. I took out my apartment keys and then ran them alongside the driver's door. Boy, was he going to be pissed? Once I did that, I then started following the road away from my apartment. When I walked passed the alleyway, I heard footsteps coming out of the alleyway. "That wasn't a nice thing to do", a familar voice said. "Man, mind your own fuckin...." When I turned around, I saw the familar face that I knew all my life. The face that I haven't seen in four years since my father's death. It was Derek Stone. My whole body filled with joy as I saw the one person that I never thought I would see again. The one person that I looked up to just like an uncle or a second father figure. "Is that really you, Derek?" I asked happily. "The one and only Derek Stone", he assured me. I went up to him and hugged him so hard that he probably couldn't breathe. Then again, he was buffed with muscles and he knew how to keep himself in good shape, so maybe my hug wasn't affective on him. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in such a long time", I told him. "I wanted to come back and check on you. While I was gone for almost four years, I totally forgot you were still here, so I decided to come back for you", he told me. "Well, I'm glad you did", I told him. He looked at the chrome BF Injection and asked, "Do I need to know who owns that car?" "Renowned drug dealer Stan Leroy. Mom's been going out with him for over a year. He gives her every drug that's under the sun", I told him. "I'm guessing he hates you?" he asked. "And I hate him", I stated. "If anything happens, I'll do anything to make sure he gets what he has coming", Derek assured. "Thanks", I said. "So since I'm back in town, you want to go somewhere and get something to eat?" he asked. "Why not? I have no plans tonight", I told him. "How about Burger Shot?" he asked. "You know me, it's my favorite fast food joint", I told him. "Good, it's my favorite too", he said. We walked over to Burger Shot a few blocks away from the school. I already had dinner back at the school hours ago, but since Derek returned to town and that we agreed to go there, I was willing to eat some more just for the heck of it. When we got there, we ordered two Bleeder burgers and also two Sprunks. We both actually like the sane kind of food. It was odd, but I didn't pay much attention to it. Once we got our food, we sat down at one of the picnic tables outside the resturant. "So, what's been going on with you? What has been new in the life of Clayton Buddy Mason?" he asked. I eye-balled the man as he said my middle name. "I don't like being called by my middle name", I told him. He gave me a dull stare for me minute and then said, "Didn't know that. Still, what's been going on?" Where to start. Where to start with what's been happening. "I recently started high school today. It's not much. I just got some good classes and one horrible class. Chemistry with Mrs. Ferguson. Many seniors before said that she likes to blackmail students to get an advantage over them. And what's worse is that the most feared student in the school named Alex McCormick got out of juvie. He's a complete nutcase that makes Dally Winston from ''The Outsiders ''sound so tamed. He picked a kid up by his legs earlier and threatened to fart on him all because the kid didn't say 'God Bless You' when he sneezed". "Wow, he sounds like a demon in human form", Derek stated. "And what's worse is he saw me and my friends and then said 'fresh meat'", I told him. "Can't the principal do anything?" Derek asked. "The only person in the school who isn't afraid of Alex is the Student Resource Officer. I don't what the principal has in store, but I bet he'll kick Alex out for good if anything like a drug deal or a riot happens. Only thing is Alex is too smart to let that kind of thing happen". "Well, if you need any advice about all this, you can come up to me and ask anytime", he told me. "What about you?" I asked as I took a bite out of my burger. "What is going on in your life? What did you do the past four years?" He took a bite out of his burger and then a sip from his drink. "After what happened back in 2003, I did quite alot of traveling. I traveled across mostly San Andreas and North Yankton, doing odd jobs. From 2003 to 2005, I was in Las Venturas doing jobs for the police. I took down the rest of the Leone and Forelli Families that based down there after they lost control of the streets in Liberty City. Afterwards, I mainly did normal police stuff like patroling the streets and writing tickets". "That sounds exciting. Taking down two of the worse mafia families that ever existed since Al Capone's group in Chicago", I told him. "Trust me, it wasn't as exciting as you think it is", he suggested. "Then what next?" I asked. "I was in North Yankton from 2005 till few days ago working as a highway patrol there. There was so many times that I thought about going back to San Andreas all because of the cold weather there. I swear it snowed too much. And it was so cold up there, I couldn't feel my fingers at all. I don't know how those Yankton people live with those conditions". "It gets very cold up here as well if you recall", I reminded him. "But not as bad as up there", he told me. "Are you going to continue your career here in Carcer like back in the old days?" I asked. It would totally be useful for me if he decided to continue being a S.W.A.T. or at least a regular cop patrol. I could threaten Alex if he ever decides to threaten me, have an advantage. "Sorry to say, but I don't think I'll continue that career choice at all. Or even be a patrol officer. I think I was overdue retirement back in 2003 anyway", he told me. "You're not even old enough for retirement. And what are you going to be then if not a cop?" I asked. "Well....I have always thought about joining up for the C.I.A. for a while now, but I think I'm going to take a break being the hero for now. Lay low. Proably work as a mechanic or a delivery boy. Just depends on what I can find". "Well, I wish you luck", I told him. "Thank you", he said. After we finished our meal, Derek looked at his watch and said, "Well, it looks like you need to get back to your apartment. It's already 11 o'clock", he told me. "Really?", I asked sadly. He showed me his watch. "That's bullcrap. We were just having fun and catching up", I spat out. "Time flies when you're having fun. Want me to walk with you back to your place?" he suggested. "Why not?" I agreed. We walked back to 54th Street, telling jokes and laughing. Just when we got back to the apartment, I saw that Stan's BF Injection was still parked on the curve of the road. It was probably an hour since I left and his car looked like it was there the whole time. What happened to the Italian resturant that mom and Stan decided to go to? I then just remembered: I took his money. Fuck me. Stan came out of the front door of the apartment and faced towards me. His face was covered with rage. He probably wanted to kill me now. "You little fucking snot", he said while he charged at me. He pulled out a knife and that was when I knew it was all over. Derek grabbed him from behind just when he got close enough and then slammed Stan headfirst into the concrete wall. By that time, mom was watching and yelling at the top of her lungs to get them to stop to no avail. "If you hurt my little buddy in any kind of way, I will come after you with brutal force and kill you", Derek threatened. "Who are you, his father?" Stan asked aggressively. "No, just his friend", Derek told Stan. Stan then twisted towards Derek somehow and tried to stab him. But Derek had the upperhand and then bent Stan's hand backwards, breaking it in the process. Stan yelled in pain as one of his bones sticked through his skin. "Like I said, don't ever mess with Clayton or I will break your other hand", he threatened Stan. Derek then turned towards me and then handed me a piece of paper. "This is my address. Visit me sometime. I live in a trailer park on the outskirts of the city", he told me. "Got it", I told him. "And please don't steal anymore cash from drug dealers or scratch their cars", he added as he walked away. "Got it", I said. Mom walked up to Stan who was now sitting on the ground crying in pain. I walked up to Stan and then said to him mockingly, "See you around, or not, Stan". I then spit on him face. "GET UP TO YOUR ROOM. YOU'RE GROUNDED", mom yelled in my face. "It was worth it anyway", I said in her face. I went up to my room and then locked the door. I then looked at the money that I took from Stan. I had $970 left after having a meal down at Burger Shot. I had the exact amount of money that I wanted now. Well, more than the exact amount. I was good for a long time. Just hope Stan takes Derek's threat to heart. I could buy the TV that I wanted now. But I should at least get over the grounding and wait a while first just to spend that money. It was still Stan's, but I don't know if he will make a move on me to get it back. Only time will tell. Category:Blog posts